Toast Can't Never Be Bread Again
"Toast Can't Never Be Bread Again" 'is the thirteenth and final episode of the fourth season of ''Orange Is the New Black. It is the fifty-second episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 17, 2016. Synopsis Corporate bureaucracy and simmering anger work against Caputo's efforts to keep a sensitive situation under control. Plot Present The entire prison is in shock after the death of Poussey Washington at the hands of guard Bayley (who is very under-trained and not psychotic like the new guards or their ringleader and instigator Piscatella). The gang of guards is on spin mode to claim that the death is the fault of Poussey, saying she was violent and caused this. Caputo does not believe the guards, especially Piscatella and sends him home, going so far as to say that this was a peaceful protest that was escalated by Piscatella and his men. Caputo also regains control over Piscatella by threatening him about his past and his transfer from a Men's High Security Facility, alluding to some impropriety. Taystee is angry and screams, the weak black male guard who is afraid of the inmates is constantly antagonizing the ghetto. Cindy kicks the others out of Taystee's bunk to sit Shiva. Crazy Eyes keeps placing books on top of herself, not to feel close to Poussey as Taystee suggests, and reveals she wants to feel the pressure that Poussey felt as she died. Suzanne (Crazy Eyes) has trouble understanding the present or past tense needed for Poussey having a ton of books under her bunk "Kept?" "Keeps". Red is snoring, Piper goes to brush her teeth and sees Norma singing to Soso as she mourns her lost love. She stops to talk to Alex who is busying crazy doodling. Piper sees Bayley and talks to him, Bayley wants to apologize to the ghetto and say he is sorry. Piper tells him to not, cause they are not ready for him yet, they are grieving and that this was an accident. He begs her to tell them he is so, so sorry. Dixon drives Bailey home, he is zoned right out, Dixon is trying to comfort Bayley and he talks about some shit he did in Afghanistan, including killing a young boy he made juggle live grenades or strangling a girl after he slept with her because her village would have done it if he hadn't. Dixon tells him the PTSD is going to be hard, but he will just have to get over it. The female guard brings the kitchen crew in for breakfast. Poussey has been left on the floor of the Cafeteria, and the kitchen crew arrives not knowing she is still there. Red warns that they have one day, maybe, before the entire cafeteria permanently smells like a corpse, trying to urge them to move Poussey in her own way. It is decided that the meals are moved to the outside while the supposed crime scene is still active. Taystee and the girls mourn, people bring offerings during their sadness. Red tells Nicky that while she loves her, she can't take the gift from their group because she is socially awkward in tough situations and keeps talking when she shouldn't. Crazy Eyes is being goofy, Black Cindy is eating and being sad, and Watson is angry and raging. The corporate goons are trying to spin this as Poussey being nuts, and refusing to call the cops until they have an angle to cover MCC's ass. Caputo keeps saying this is an accident and they need to act now and stop stalling. They dismiss him from the brainstorming cause he wants to be honest. They also inform him that Judy King is being released today, and backdated to keep her mouth shut. Dixon and the bald guard are arguing about the lie, making it seem worse. Humprey talks them into letting him bring a gun into Litchfield because he says they need it because the girls are going crazy, but the guards (mainly Humphrey and Piscatella) escalated the situation to this point. Caputo talks to Taystee who went into work. She wants to call the cops and or the coroner. Taystee wants answers and Poussey to be taken care of, asking Caputo if General Washington (Poussey's father) is coming, he says that he will call him, but then tells her he does not have her file the corporate goons in "Crisis Management" do. Red keeps her girls busy after reading to them in the garden so that they will be distracted to what is coming, she and Frieda know it is coming but she wants to protect her girls. Nicky and Morello fight when Nicky wants to get it on, and they call each other on their bullshit. Morello admits to Nicky she keeps fucking up her relationship because of her paranoia. Nicky reveals that she has imagined her mom if heard she was dead. Piper and Alex get into an argument because Alex is trying to get caught by leaving the name of the dead guard all over the prison. Yoga Jones tries to tell Judy she needs to act on this because Poussey is a person. Judy refuses because they kill people in here. Soso is drinking some of Poussey's hooch when Crazy Eyes knocks a bookshelf onto herself. Soso saves her and accidentally reveals to the meth-heads Leanne and Angie that there is hooch. Pennsatucky and Coates are having a moment and Pennsatucky says "Toast Can't Ever be Bread Again." She kisses Coates, he stops it and says they can't, he admits he is attracted to her, talks to her, says he doesn't want to ruin where they are now, saying he might have to quit. Pennsatucky agrees to not tell Boo about his hard on and to think of what he has said. Caputo talks to the guards and Humphrey claims Poussey had a knife. Caputo walks off and does not believe him. Caputo talks to Taystee, about the incident and Taystee starts to break down in his office and runs out. Caputo goes to the corporate goons and they say no more smear on Poussey and say we have to attack Bayley. Caputo says no and they argue and the corporate agents end the conversation with the fact that they're going with their plan to trash Bayley. Sophia and Gloria are talking while the Aryans are being stupid. The C-Block (the Ghetto) girls are still receiving gifts, reminiscing about Poussey, talking about singing. They see the ambulance arrive to collect Poussey and the Aryans say something stupid and almost cause a riot and Watson decks the lead crazy. The new girl reveals what is under her hijab, red micro-braids. Each group is starting to gear up for a riot. Leanne and Angie are drunk and used all the hooch, they destroy Lolly's time machine because they think its cursed. Alex admits what she had done to Piper and they collect the clues she has hidden. Crazy Eyes - Suzanne makes up with Maureen Kukudio. Caputo gets ready for the press conference and the corporate goons work on controlling the spin. Caputo sneaks out and finally calls General Washington. Taystee hides when the prison goes back on lockdown. The press conference starts, Caputo goes off script and says Bayley will not go down but be supported. Aleida Diaz and Healey watch the press conference. Judy King is being released. Taystee is pissed and goes to alert the girls. They are mad, guards lock themselves in secure areas as the girls start to riot. All groups get in on the angry screaming. Linda is oblivious to what is going on as she is in the bathroom. Alex and Piper burn the last of the notes as the riot approaches them and they flee. Judy King gets caught in the crossfire, Humphrey goes for his gun, Ramos knocks him down. Dayanara picks up the gun, Maria offers to take it. Red tells Frieda that this is it. Dayanara orders CO McCullough on the ground and aims at Humphrey, everybody is screaming for her to shoot him. It slows, and fades out as Muddy Water by LP begins. Flashbacks '''Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. The flashback features on Poussey Washington hanging out with friends in New York City before her incarceration at Litchfield. Poussey and her friends are seen getting on a bus. Poussey and her friends are talking about signs (a man on the bus has a duck) and her friend mistakenly thinks her shamrock is good luck but Poussey tells her that is a four leaf clover. The group has plans to go see the band Roots but it ended up being a cover band called Rootz. Poussey and her friends are joking around and a friend takes her phone to take some pics of Poussey and post them to the net and someone steals her phone. Poussey takes chase and loses the thief, but also gets separated from her friends and is not 100% certain where she needs to go, luckily she runs into some very friendly and cool drag queens, one of which, Miss Crimson Tide, says she can use her phone if Poussey goes with them to meet their friend "Whitney Circa '92" at a club, kind of uncertain Poussey tags along. At the club she has new experiences where the screen directs the patrons to actions and she is surrounded by open minded individuals of all types having fun and interacting with one another. Poussey uses her new friends phone and finds where she needs to go, thanks her new friends once the night is over and heads towards her destination. Poussey being very observant on the subway watches her fellow riders while someone plays a tune on a steel drum. She spies a little boy steal from his mom and the interactions of all the fellow riders, one who spots her naiveté and childlike happiness at observing everyone. When the drummer stops, everyone applauds, and the train comes to stop and Poussey gets off and heads up to the street. Poussey, now closer to her destination, asks for directions and a man tells her she is 5 blocks away, as she prepares to start walking a group of men dressed in monks arrive on bikes, the offer to give her a lift. She laughs, says ok and hops on a bike. Hanging with the Monks she goes to a place looking out over the bay to the Brooklyn Bridge and has a talk with one who reveals that they are not really monks, but people of all walks of life in a troupe that portrays other religions (mentioning that there are bands of nuns and rabbis also out on the street). They smoke a joint and talk, Poussey revealing she was supposed to go to West Point but her actions with the German girl and her father from a previous seasons flashback got her blackballed. The episode ends on Poussey, smiling and looking out at the Brooklyn Bridge, she breaks the fourth wall and looks into the camera as Muddy Water by LP plays, she smiles,and it fades to black. Memorable Quotes Galleries Present N/A Flashbacks N/A Cast Poussey Music Muddy Water by LP Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season finale